My Saviour
by Cougarfang15
Summary: Eijun has the day off and decides to go to the fair. Too bad he somehow ended up on this awful date. Oh, who can save him from this awful date? Oneshot. MyukixSawamura, onesided HarunoxSawamura.


**So I have been watching tons of anime lately and just polished off what they have of Diamond no Ace and it is seriously my favourite. I'm really disappointed at the lack of misawa on here though. Decided to contribute!**

**Sorry for any errors, I tried my best to double check them all. **

**This idea came to me earlier. I had an awful date at the carnival and was saved. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ace of Diamond there would be so much misawa. Seriously, SO much.**

Sawamura's POV

It had started out a beautiful day. I woke up feeling tired, but went for my run with my tires and felt great. We had been told to take the day off practice today, a rare occasion. We had been practising so hard, even on game days, and it was really taking it's toll on everyone. First years especially.

There was a sort of carnival in town today though, and I was determined to go. I asked Haruno-san if she would go with me. She didn't seem to hang out with many people besides those other girls so I guess I thought, why not? She's nice.

What I didn't know, was I guess this was a date.

She brought along the rest of her girl crew too, which made it seem like even less of a date to me. And she kept trying to get me to ride rides with her.

"No." I whined.

"Aw, please Eijun-kun? Everyone else is riding them. You'll like it I swear! Just one?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets as she tried to grab one and hold it again. Geez.

"No, I don't want to. I wanted to go play games!"

They others kind of shuffled a bit and then one of them pointed out another ride. I sighed heavily and followed on. Haruno-san looked a little upset, but not too much. I sat on the bench as the boarded another ride and flipped out my phone, checking my texts.

"_Hey Bakamura, are you going to the fair thing?"-Kuramochi_

"_Oi, don't ignore me I know you wanted to go. I'm going! I'll see you there! Walk with me!"-Kuramochi_

I couldn't help but grin at the texts. I was saved! All I had to do was find Kuramochi-senpai. I hastily texted back.

"_Hey, yeah I'm here. On this awful date I didn't know I was going on. Please save me senpai!"_

I waited impatiently and started to text him where I was. The girls all came off the ride laughing and breathless. I grimaced. I hated these rides. They just always seemed so unsafe to me.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride Eijun-kun?" Haruno asked again.

"I'm sure. Actually Kuramochi-senpai is here and he is looking for me, So maybe we should look for him while you look for another ride?"

She smiled half-heartedly and I felt a little bad. I hated these rides though!

We walked around a bit and as they were ready to get on another ride I heard him.

My saviour.

"Hey! Sawamura!"

I turned to see not only Kuramochi-senpai, but Miyuki next to him as well.

We greeted each other and talked for just a moment about how their day off was going. While we were in mid conversation, the girls just up and left.

"Oi, isn't that your date Bakamura? Baha! They just left you like that! Which one were you 'dating'?"

I scrunched my face a little and shrugged.

"Haruno-san. But the rides are more important I guess."

Miyuki huffed. "Well that's ridiculous. These rides are dangerous. We were just going to walk around and play some games and eat."

"Yeah," Kuramochi agreed. "We're going to find a baseball game and kick its butt!"

Miyuki grinned at this then slung his arm around me. For some reason, I found it much more comfortable than Haruno-san trying to touch my arm and hand.

"Awww, don't feel down because your date left you! I'm much more fun!"

We laughed together and went off to go find something to drink.

* * *

"Hey look! It's Chris-senpai! Chris-senpai! Over here!"

I tried to yell louder but Miyuki grabbed me.

"Hey pipe down will you! Always so loud and obnoxious!"

I grumbled and Chris-senpai looked up and laughed lightly. He was sitting with Tanba-senpai and had Harucchi's brother with them.

We stopped and talked for a little bit while I shoved some food in my mouth and then decided we best be off to go find some good games to play.

On our way to the games we also ran into Harucchi and Furuya. I tried to talk to them, to challenge Furuya to the pitching game with me, but Kuramochi-senpai grabbed me by my collar and tried to pull me away.

"Baka! Come on! We're wasting precious time!"

I whined and Miyuki gave me his signature smirk, and his irritating laugh.

"Ahhh! I can't breathe, let me go Kuramochi-senpai!"

He released me and I glanced to my right and saw a booth for baseball pitching.

"Yes!"

I was about to run over there but Miyuki grabbed me and pulled me back.

"No way Sawamura! I'm going first."

While we argued over who was going first, Kuramochi-senpai got into line ahead of us.

"Hey! What are you doing! Kuramochi-senpai!"

"Hey, how come you never call me your senpai?! Let Kuramochi go, he'll be quick!"

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was dark out, and starting to get cold when Kuramochi-senpai decided to go home. He gathered his giant teddy bear, his giant snake, and medium sized panda before heading off. I was going to go with him, but Miyuki-senpai stopped me.

"What? Don't want to spend some alone time with your senpai Sawamura? Come on, I have a little more money. Let's go play one more game eh?"

I shrugged and began to head to the baseball game. Since so many of us Seido players were here today we had almost cleaned out the booth of prizes! A sign of my senpai's skills!

"Where are you going?"

I turned to Miyuki and he laughed.

"Lets play a different game Sawamura. Or can you only play baseball?"

I growled at him and followed him, yelling about how I was good at other games and he was underestimating me when we stopped and he pulled out some yen.

I looked up and saw a shooting booth. You knock down the cans with the little gun.

"I'll pay, since I know you used up all your money, but you better win me a good prize!"

I could feel my face get a little hot. What was this? A date? Win him a prize?

I loaded the gun and knocked down the first can.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Miyuki laughed behind me and I reloaded the gun hastily. I aimed and shot. It hit the can but it didnt go down.

He laughed harder.

"Need me to do it for you Eijun-chan?" His laughter increased.

"Just shut up, I'll get it."

I shot two more down and missed another one. The guy handed me a fish and asked if I'd like to try again. I shook my head.

As I turned to Miyuki to hand him the orange fish, I felt a bit hot. It was probably from all his insistent teasing, or maybe it was because this felt suspiciously like a date, or what one would be like with a girl.

"Here's your prize Miyuki-senpai."

I handed him his fish and he grinned and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Thanks Eijun-chan! You're SO sweet."

I scratched the nape of my neck and he laughed and began walking. I jogged a bit to catch up.

"It's getting dark Miyuki-senpai, we should go soon."

He shrugged at this and continued to walk further from the games.

"I want to ride one more ride before we go."

My eye twitched. Was he really about to do this?

We arrived at the small ride that spun in a circle. It didn't look too bad. He turned to me with an earnest face.

"Do you want to ride with me Eijun-kun?"

The honorific must have slipped my mind when I heard it, because it wasn't until later that I realized he had used it.

"I don't like rides. And I'm all out of yen."

He chuckled lightly, a weird sound. If it had been anyone else, I would describe the sound as nervous.

"I have my wrist band. And I have some tickets Kuramochi didn't use."

I bit my lip and looked at the ride. They were boarding. I gave him a short nod and his grin widened. It looked more like the grin I knew the catcher to wear.

"Alright then! Let's go! That car, over there."

I followed him as we were seated, buckled, and our bar was lowered. I gave a heavy gulp and felt Something grab my sweaty, shaky hand. I looked down, blushed then looked up.

He had his signature grin, his teeth showing, a slight smirk, and his eyes closed then they opened slightly.

"It's okay if you're scared Eijun-chan. I'll just hold your hand so it helps."

I was about to yell at him about picking on me at a time like this, when I agreed to go on this stupid ride with him when I wouldn't even go with my date, when the ride started up and we lifted into the air.

In my fear and haste, my left hand locked fingers with his own.

"Oh! We're so high! Oh gosh no, I need down!"

The catcher chuckled softly and screamed along with me as we started whipping around in circles. I shut my eyes tight as we went one way then the other. I was starting to feel really sick when it finally slowed to a stop. Miyuki was chuckling as he helped me unbuckle then proceeded to unbuckle himself. As I stepped foot on the ground and waled through the exit gate the nausea hit me and I sprinted to the nearest trash can. My evil senpai was laughing behind me as I emptied all the fried foods I had put into my stomach just hours ago into the trash can.

"My abs! Ahaha!"

When I was finished, my face was red with embarrassment, pain, and irritation. He came over and patted me on the back, not helping my current situation.

"It's alright Eijun-chan. Come on lets go get you something to get that taste out of your mouth, my treat. Then we can head back to the dorms."

I nodded slowly and began walking with him. We got some food, and headed out back to the school.

"That was some day off eh?"

I nodded quietly and ate my ice cream. He chuckled.

"I can't wait to tell everyone about the amazing prize you won me neh?"

I flushed.

"What! No! You can't do that! Miyuki-senpai please!"

His features softened slightly and I felt a weird stirring in my chest. Embarrassment?

"And why not?" We had stopped walking and people had begun to walk around us. He stepped closer and I stepped back into a fence.

"B-because. That's embarrassing senpai."

He smirked softly and took another step towards me.

"No it's not. Come on Eijun-chan. I'm sure they'll all love the fishy as much as I do! It could be our new mascot!"

I felt my face get hotter as he took another step and placed his hand on my head, ruffling my hair slightly. His face was mere centimeters from mine and I could feel his breath mingle with my own. People were staring.

"And about how I finally got you to go on a ride! I'm sure everyone would like to hear that."

With this, he pressed his forehead against mine and I could no longer see the crowd walking and staring at us as they passed behind us. Just his cocky smirk and sharp eyes behind his glasses. I could feel the edge of his cap against my forehead.

"B-baka what are you doing? This looks wrong."

His smirk fell, just a little.

"Does it?"

The question echoed in my mind and I didn't have an answer. I knew there was yelling, shouting, horns honking, and music playing but all I could hear was our breathing.

My silence must have been taken as some sort of sign because he licked his lips and looked down to my own. I licked them nervously and before I knew what was happening his lips were against my own, hungry and rough.

At first I did nothing. I could think nothing and move nothing. I recovered as fast as I could and attempted to keep pace with him, to no avail.

He smiled at this and I could feel more than hear him laugh into the kiss. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I had forgotten I had hands! What was I supposed to do with them?

I went to touch his hair, as he had done to me before the kiss initiated maybe, and knocked his hat on the ground, having forgot that he was wearing one. He chuckled again and I gave a groan in frustration. He swallowed my groan and used the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth.

It made my knees give out and he chuckled yet again, holding me up.

When we finally ran out of air he released me and I had to lean on the fence for support. He bent down to pick up his hat and brushed it off. I blushed a little harder, if possible.

His eyes were alight and wild, his hair messy and glasses loose on his nose. His lips were slightly red and his breathing heavy.

I was somewhat dazed still, but had enough sense to brush myself off and look around.

The line of people walking back had thinned as well as the traffic. I didn't see anyone I knew and anyone who had been glancing at us turned away as soon as I looked at them. Miyuki chuckled.

"We should get back baka. If your gone too long from the dorm I'm sure Kuramochi-san will come looking for you."

I blushed at the change in atmosphere and nodded.

"H-hai."

He began walking and I had to jog slightly to catch up with him. I glanced at him and he had that stupid grin on his face but he wasn't even looking at me. I was going to yell at him, outraged that I had no idea what just happened, or what this meant or what I felt when he turned his smile on me.

"Hey Eijun-kun. I'll catch your pitch for you when we get back before bed, okay?"

A huge grin spread across my face and I nodded furiously. He laughed.

I thought about everything that happened earlier in the day, the bad date, him saving me, the food, games, the fish, the ride, and the kiss. Now he was going to catch my pitch this late, just because? That was a great way to end the day.

As I glanced up at the night sky and looked at the stars I decided that maybe I didn't need to understand what had just happened. If we were both happy and feeling good at this moment, why think about it?

"Hey! Go get your glove. I'll meet you on the field!"

I watched as he ran to his dorm to get his glove and grinned. I was going to practice my pitching tonight. Miyuki-senpai was going to catch my pitch!

**Well there we go. I couldn't really decide how I wanted to end it. Sorry if the characters were a bit OOC, I guess writing in Sawamura's POV was harder than I thought it would be. Let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
